


You're Right Tyler, I Will Never Understand

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anger, Angst, Complaning, Crying, Crying josh, Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sadness, Self Loathing, Selfishness, Strict Parents, Tyler is just selfish, Unappreciation, contradiction, ignorance, red eyes, troubled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Josh doesn't understand, he never understands, Tyler says so.Little does he know, Josh knows it all too well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just not well, I just it's fucking new years and I feel like shit. I honestly thought 2017 was on the road for better times. It's still 2016 and early happy new year, I hope all your dreams come true, atleast for you guys. |-/

Tyler: I don't even understand what I did, I try so hard for these guys and they step all over my emotions like I'm not a human.

Josh thoroughly read his best friends text and began to drown in thought. He knew the feeling, he knew it so hard but he would never show it to Tyler nor would Tyler care, he was too busy worrying about his life.

Josh: Aww man, family is so unfair, why don't you come over dude? At least I get to see you and you be away from them.

The purple haired male thought about it. I mean they hardly saw each other after school hours. Josh was always forced to do chores. The poor kid barely had time to himself.

"Josh!" His mother screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Josh yelled back, just pissed off and done with their shit.

He received a message from Tyler.

Tyler: You know you say it like I can just waltz out of my home like everything is okay. Look Josh, you don't even understand, I don't get to walk out of my home and go wander to wherever I like the way you do.

That hurt.

When their friendship was beginning, Josh and Tyler texted hours on end. They still did but there were things that Tyler said and Josh didn't want to reply to. The most common one:

You don't understand.

Josh did understand, it's just Tyler never had time to hear it. 

He didn't feel obliged to reply to that right now, he just wanted to plunge his earbuds into his ears and block out the whole dark world.

"You don't understand Josh, you don't understand Josh, you're a loser, a weak old fool, you don't understand." His mind chants, making him feel nauseous. 

Josh grabs on to the sides of the stairs, trying to maintain his balance.

"You don't understand." His mind whispers one more time.

Josh stood by the kitchen sink, washing all the dishes that weren't his. He knew they weren't. He got a take out today, so the male couldn't understand why he was stood here right now, washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

Why weren't his siblings helping? 

Music was blaring from his earphones and he just felt so relaxed and so calm, no voices, no parents and no yelling. Just silence.

"Joshua William Dun." His fathers voice booms. 

He yanks his sons earphones from his ears, angrily, and then dips them deep down into a bowl of water in the sink.

"We could be getting murdered in the main room and you're here, listening to scuzzy music, if I see anymore of those, you don't wanna know what I'm gonna do." He seethed and walked away.

Oh gosh, how he wanted to cry so much and just, to just hurt his own family but even Josh knew he was too soft, he was a pacifist. 

Josh cleaned up the last of the dishes and just ran up to his room, eyes misty and red, body full of rage.

"I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you." He chanted and crashed onto his bed, face in his pillow, sobbing endlessly. 

It's his ringing phone that brings Josh back to his senses. He lifts up his face and examines the wet pillow sat before him. He wiped his eyes and nose and grabbed his device, noticing that Tyler was the one calling.

It was quite unusual since Josh was the one who always initiated any sort of contact first. He answers.

"Yo Josh, you okay? You didn't reply." Tyler said over the phone.

"Yeah I uh, had to do some shitty chores and I forgot." He said in the calmest voice possible.

"Oh right, sorry I couldn't go out with you today, I went out with family in the end." 

Which contradicted Tyler's previous outburst. 

He didn't like his family but he went out with them. 

It infuriated the red eyed male on the bed, the one who wished his parents would appreciate and tell him that they love him, going out with them was a whole new story. They never took Josh anywhere.

He wants to yell down the line, he wants to scream at Tyler for being so damn rude, for being an asshole and not considering Josh's feelings.

"That's cool dude, that they took you out." Josh says through gritted teeth. 

"Look Josh, you won't understand the situation. They guilt tripped me into going, they knew they were being bad parents." 

You won't understand Josh.

How many times must you be fucking told you dumb idiot?

You won't understand.

Josh cannot stay on this line any longer, as harsh as it sounded, he wanted Tyler to just fuck off right now, leave him the fuck alone. 

"Anyways Josh, I gotta go, talk to you later seeyah."

There was no reply after that. But Josh continued to speak into the phone.

"You're right Tyler Robert Joseph, I don't understand nothing. I don't understand at all, I mean it's not like I don't have parents that take me out. I don't have parents that make me wash up and clean up everyday or forbid me to go out. No that doesn't exist for me! I go out all the time and go to parties and get fucking wasted 'til morning. Then I do drugs and shit and get high, I go around and sleep like the slut I am. I mean I'm partying my life away, I mean this party I'm at now fucking rules." Josh grits down the line, voice shaking and tears falling.

"Yeah so you're right, I don't understand a damn fucking thing Joseph."

He doesn't have the guts to scream it to Tyler's face, he doesn't have to...

...he doesn't need to.

Josh just needs to remember to hang up before he screams down the line again.

Because Tyler heard everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please have a great year frens, please stay alive.
> 
> This is myspookyjoshdunchristmas for the last time in 2016 wishing you an amazing 2017 |-/


End file.
